


Dawn

by raisedinthunder



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: Taking a moment of quiet together
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541764
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request: Levihan fic where they’re just chilin together watching dawn break while they eloped from their kids (104th squad) because hey, they need a break once in a while.

The dining room was loud with chatter and scraping of cutlery. All of the 104th crammed into one space as they ate their fill. Hange barely ate as she read over her notes, taking the odd bite every so often when Moblit nudged her. She was reading over the reports from the last titan attack. Looking for any patterns when the paper was pulled out from under her gaze.

‘What the hell?!’ She said looking up, only to be faced with an unimpressed Levi slipping into the seat opposite her. 

‘Less reading, more eating.’ He said tucking into his own meal.

‘Ugh fine.’ Hange said knowing it was useless to argue. She pushed her glasses back up her nose and focused on the food in front of her.

Her mind was in overdrive and the stream of noise around her not helping anyway. She felt agitated. The truth was she’d been going over the same piece of information over and over again for the past ten minutes, not a word of it going in. And while she’d never admit it to anyone she was in desperate need of a break.

Soon enough the dining room began to empty. Everyone disappearing to their respective rooms for the night. Hange followed suit, heading off to her own room. Only she didn’t go to bed, instead falling into place at her desk and taking up her notes again.

It was some time later, when a light knock sounded on her door. It creaked open before she even turned around.

‘You’re still up then.’ He said coming over to her and sitting on the edge of her desk.

‘Hmm, I had a lot to go over.’ She said pushing her glasses up her nose for the nth time. ‘You been on doing the rounds?’

‘Yeah someone needs to make sure those brats are behaving themselves.’

‘They’re asleep, how much trouble could they be causing.’

‘With that lot a couldn’t imagine.’ He said with a wry grin. Hange laughed. He wasn’t wrong. Those kids could find trouble in an empty room.

‘Feel up for a walk?’ Levi asked after a moment.

‘Shouldn’t you be telling me to go to bed?’ Hange asked with a grin.

‘Whatever. Come on.’ He said pulling her up.

The surrounding area was quiet as they walked. Only the rustle of wind in the trees and their own footsteps heard. It was peaceful. Just what Hange needed to clear her head.

They walked side by side for a while. Hands brushing every so often. It was nice to get away from the kids for a while. They were a good bunch but by god they were a lot all at once. She supposed it must’ve been what they were like back in the early days. Still falling into step with everything and to think they’d had to do it so much quicker and at a much younger age. No wonder they were a little chaotic at times.

‘It’s nice to get a break from that lot.’ She commented as they reached a small clearing amongst the trees, a small cluster of rocks piled up in the middle. Hange wondered what had once stood there.

‘Yeah that’s why I suggested it. They’re too fucking loud.’ Levi said sitting down on one of the larger rocks. Hange sank down beside him.

‘They’re a bit much at times that’s for sure.’ 

‘It’s like herding cats with that lot. Total chaos.’

Hange laughed at that, he was right. There were times lately she wondered if they had any real control over them at all, but then at other times they would follow their orders without question.

‘They’re getting better though.’ She commented.

Levi just hummed in response. 

They sat quietly as the sun began to appear behind the trees, casting the clearing in a hazy light. 

‘Wish we could do this more often. Feels like we never get a chance anymore.’ Levi said after a while. 

‘Maybe when the world stops going to shit.’ She said in reply. Maybe then they’d get the break they wanted. Truly a break. A little bit of quiet in the world.

Hange felt Levi’s hand slip into hers.

‘Yeah. When the world stops going to shit.’ He repeated squeezing her hand gently.

Then they would go back to this. Back to the quiet, just the two of them. 

‘Thank you for this. I really needed it.’ Hange told him.

‘I know.’ 

Hange rested her head on Levi’s shoulder. Of course he did. Levi had always been the one who knew when she really needed a moment of quiet like this. When she sleep wasn’t the only answer, but something more. A different kind of break.

They would stay out there a little longer. Until the sun had fully risen. Then they’d go back. Back to the noise, back to the chaos and do it all over again. They’d keep doing it until the world stopped and they’d find some kind of peace. Snatching small moments like this one whenever they could. They’d just keep going like they always did.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
